Never Too Late
by MakiZanaX13
Summary: Semi-AU During her time as a knight, Yuri gets kidnapped. Her captors want to get back at the empire for a cause. Only one question remains. Can she be saved on time? Includes Flynn/fem!Yuri and torture.
1. Recalling the Past

**Maki:** As some may notice, this is my first Tales of Vesperia fic. Now be aware, I'm not really _that_ good with torture considering it's not my favourite genre. But I'll see how I go and I will be grateful for any assistance. If anyone didn't notice, this _is_ a genderbend story focusing on a female version of Yuri and lucky I don't have to change her… I mean _his_ name since most of us know that in Japan "Yuri" is a girl's name meaning "lily" and that Tales of Vesperia originated from Japan… well I think you got the gist of it. Anyways, enjoy!

**WARNINGS:** Semi-AU, Genderbend, OOCness, OCs, Shonen-ai, Violence and Cursing. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of Vesperia. All rights belong to Bandai Namco Games.

**Summary:** Semi-AU During her time as a knight, Yuri gets kidnapped. Her captors want to get back at the empire for a cause. Only one question remains. Can she be saved on time? Includes Flynn/fem!Yuri and torture.

* * *

**Never Too Late**

**Chapter 1: Recalling the Past **

Sunlight glistens over the streets of Zaphias, better known as the Imperial Capital. Whilst many enjoyed a relaxing yet uneventful day in the Royal Quarter, one person seemed to be the exact opposite. Yuri Lowell – a quite attractive girl whom is at present sitting on top of a low wall, leaning her back against an attached pillar dressed in one of the numerous uniforms belonging to the Imperial Knights; observing the activities by the nobles occupying the streets.

"Mommy, can we get ice-cream? Please?" One caught Yuri's attention, a little girl holding her mother's hand, and easily identified them as nobles due to their regal attire.

"Okay, since you've been a good girl."

Yuri smiled, glad that the girl was lucky enough to even have her parents still alive… compared to hers. Something wet streamed down her cheek, and from touching it, stared at the substance; a tear. Was she crying without even noticing? Dammit…

"You okay Yuri?"

The abrupt masculine voice made her jump, and to Yuri it was familiar. She turns, coming face-to-face with her childhood friend. _Flynn…_ she recognised that blonde hair from anywhere. From the awareness she's still crying for God knows what reason, Yuri looks away, rubbing the tears off her face. "S-Shuddup, it's none of your business."

"It is when it concerns my best friend." He stated.

Yuri groans, great. There he goes again – being all serious on trivial matters such as this, that's the last thing she wanted now. She stiffened as a hand gripped her shoulder. "Yuri-"

Much too Flynn's shock she slapped his hand and instantly rose to her feet.

"I… I'm fine. I just need time alone." Yuri whispered.

With a quick glimpse back, she rushed to make a leave. Flynn, who was left behind watched until there was no more traces left of his raven-haired friend. He gazed at the hand which got cuffed a short while ago and clenched it into a fist. _Yuri, what's wrong? Why won't you tell me anything?_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yuri sneezed the second she parted from the person she entitled a comrade who's been with since her younger days. Now with a flushed face stained by tears Yuri halts in a vacant part of the Royal Quarter, breathing coming out in short pants. After feeling calm she saw a flower bed and kneels down, gloved fingers stroking the petals of a wilted one. She gritted her teeth when they stopped in attempts to prevent fresh tears from slipping.

_It was in the dead of night were many would sleep at this hour… except for some. Within the depths of a certain house, screams echoed; at the same time a young girl with short, jet black hair and black eyes filled with fright darted down the stairs. Once the girl made it to the room which was the source of the scream, she shunted the door open and froze. It's dark whereas a cool breeze entered from a shattered window were glass shards laid scattered on the floor and in front was the most horrifying thing she'd seen in her life. Two bloodied bodies lying in a heap in the centre however she couldn't see them due to being shrouded by darkness. Just as moonlight illuminates upon them… she screamed._

A finger pokes her shoulder. Out of instinct Yuri draws her sword and gyrates, ready to attack.

"W-Wait a minute!"

Yuri blinks, recognising the person. "Chastel? Oh, I'm sorry. By the way, what are you doing here?"

Said girl sighs in relief after the latter sheaths her sword. "Captain Nylen issued us a new mission. We're supposed to meet in his office for information."

"When?"

"Now." Chastel replied.

"Alright, I'll head over first. Can you tell Flynn too? He's close by." Yuri tightened a fist when she mentioned his name.

"Why not you? You're friends aren't you?"

"Please… just do it."

"Fine. I'll do it."

She smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

"Tell me what we're doing again."

"Wha-? Didn't you hear anything the captain said?"

"M-Maybe…"

There was an irritated sigh. "A town near Halure is having problems with its Barrier Blastia-"

"Can't they just leave it to the professionals, like that famed genius mage from Aspio?"

"Most aren't available at the moment."

"So to sum it up, we're stuck with the dirty work."

"Basically."

Flynn ignored the banter exchanged between two other knights in his group as they moved towards the location part of their assignment, yet his bluish-green eyes were fixated on the girl with long dark tresses in front; her appearance made Flynn's face change to a light shade of pink. It may not sound like it, but he always secretly harboured feelings for Yuri from the first day they met.

_A young Flynn was playing inside his home when he suddenly heard the door being pushed open, he beamed and went over. "Mom, come quick! Dad's ho-" he skids to a halt, staring at what the armoured man cradled in his arms – a girl about Flynn's age seemingly asleep. "Who's that?"_

"_Oh Flynn…" he looks down at the sleeping girl. "This is-"_

"_Dear? Is that you?" The head of a woman peered from the kitchen ingress. _

"_It's a long story. Flynn, you don't mind going somewhere so we can talk alone?"_

_He pouted then strode away._

"_This girl's parents were murdered. The perpetrator escaped before we even arrived."_

_A soft gasp sounded. "Oh no… the poor thing. Whoever did this is terrible."_

He came back to reality when sensing someone staring at him and noticed its Yuri, though only brief when she beheld in a different direction.

"Hmmm quite odd… aren't Yuri and Flynn usually friendly with each other?"

"True. I wonder what happened…"

"Dunno, perhaps they got into another fight?"

"That's normally the case."

"Hey, both of you shut up. You know they can hear you." Hisca warned. She was Chastel's younger twin sister who happened to be next to the two talking.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" they squeaked in unison.

Yuri's head jerked immediately as if she heard something close by. Flynn watched as she runs down a certain route. "YURI!" still the shout didn't reach her ears. _Damn… have to go after her before she gets hurt or does anything stupid._ He chased after Yuri, ignoring the protests of his fellow knights and was able to catch up however she jumped off the cliff and went straight for the caravan being attacked by a herd of monsters below. _Of course, just like Yuri. Never turns a blind eye on those suffering near her._ Flynn then noticed her trying to assist someone who had their leg trapped under debris but didn't see one monster behind them.

His hand gripped hard on the hilt of his sword not long until launching from the cliff and hacked at the monster attempting to pounce on its prey. Yuri glances around to her saviour. "Flynn…"

"You okay Yuri?"

"That's my line! But yeah I'm fine. This person needs help though."

"So do they." He gestured the other people surrounded by monsters. After a short while with dispatching the rest, the other knights showed up.

Yuri simpered a little when she saw them. "Hey, you guys missed out on the fun!"

Jurgis rubs the back of his neck. "They made quite a scene. Great, Captain Nylen's gonna be furious when he finds out." And since he was vice-captain and in charge of this mission while Nylen is currently away, he didn't want to be the one to take responsibility for the incident.

Meanwhile as that occurred, someone hidden in the shadows observe the activity with a hand holding a barely visible camera. And with a smile, the person vanished.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Later on after finding out that the people were heading towards the same town they are and that one of the people, a man named David is actually a friend of Nylen, Yuri suggested on escorting them considering having no chaperon of their own because it's dangerous when adventuring outside the barrier which protects one's home from harm.

"Hey, Yuri right?" Her attention was grabbed by another slightly younger walked up to her. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kristy, David's niece."

"Nice to meet you too Kristy." She said.

"So… do you like him? That knight with the blonde hair."

"He's my friend, sure I do."

"No. I mean like-like…" Kristy stands on her toes to whisper in Yuri's ear who blushed in response.

"A-As if. There's no way I will!"

"Oh? The way I see it-"

"Kristy, cut it out will you?" A new voice interjected, which said voice belonged to a woman.

She pokes her tongue at the latter. "Shut up Tanith. You're just jealous because you're bad with relationships."

"You little brat!" Tanith roared and started chasing her.

Yuri laughed alongside the others. Yet when she shares a look with Flynn she swivels back hastily; Kristy's words rang in her head like a mantra, ensued by something coming that many would find very much unexpected.

"Oh man, rain! Why at a time like this?" one knight complained.

"Too bad we can't do much about it. Everyone, let's hurry." Jurgis ordered.

"Roger!"

* * *

Silence had befallen on the sole man who sat within the dimly lit office emitted from a candle in the far left corner on a stand. He twirls the quill in his hand then tapped it against the paper laid out; soon a knock sounded the door. "Come in." A creak echoed in the room followed by a set of footsteps, his head shots up at the person who entered. "Ah, it's you. I'm sure your job went well."

The person, who was also a man, smirked. "Yes."

"Good. Let me see them."

"As you wish." He stepped forward to the desk and handed the other a few photos. The first man scans through them, muttering some incoherent words until stopping at a particular one. "Did you find the one you wanted?"

"I'm not sure. But…"

He suddenly grinned once it was given to him. "Oh, she's definitely strong I admit. What'cha want me to do now?"

"Keep an eye on her for a while. And when the time's right, capture her. Though make sure no one's with her. Got it?"

He stuffs the photo in his pants pocket. "I understand."

This is going to be really amusing.

* * *

Rain continue to patter down on the town by the time they arrived, and thankfully seeing how it's only a small amount of knights together meant enough rooms available at the inn which they could stay at. Having his armour stripped off and in his rented room Flynn was drying off his soaked hair with a towel. Once done he chucks the towel which landed on the chair next to his bed then strolled over to the window, frowning at how heavily the rain beating against the panes. However he discerns someone outside. And from realising who it was Flynn dashed out in an instant; not caring the slightest if his hair got wet again.

No mistake, those drenched black bangs definitely belonged to Yuri whom fortunately stood there silently. And he grabbed her arm prior having the chance to flee from him. "Let go!"

"I won't unless you tell me what's wrong."

"I told you – none of your business!"

He's starting to get irritated. "Now you're just being stubborn."

"Didn't anyone tell you that you're too nice for your own good?" Yuri hissed angrily.

"Spill it out already!"

"No!" Flynn's eyes went wide the minute he feels a sting on his right cheek and staggered back, releasing Yuri in the process.

She was shocked at what she did then lowered her arm that began shaking. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Yuri-" Suddenly her body is faltering and Flynn immediately lunged forward to catch her before her body hits the floor. He smiled softly at her unconscious form. _She's cute when sleeping. Like back then when we were kids._

Flynn gently lifted her body and by carrying her bridal style, went back to the inn. However unknown to him or Yuri, it was merely the beginning of a heartbreaking tale.

* * *

**Maki:** There we go with the first chapter outta the way. Sorry if it's confusing yet I'm sure everything will come about. And no, I haven't forgotten cute lil' puppy Repede, don't worry he'll show up eventually. See you later in the next chapter everyone!


	2. Feelings

**Maki:** Hey guys, sorry if I haven't updated in a while. But let's hope this new chapter will be enough. Oh and thanks for the reviews in the previous one, they mean a lot!

**WARNINGS:** Semi-AU, Genderbend, OOCness, OCs, Shonen-ai, Violence and Cursing. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of Vesperia. All rights belong to Bandai Namco Games.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Feelings**

Yuri roused from sleep the next morning, finding herself in her rented room of the inn. _What happened?_ She pondered while sitting up. _Last thing I knew, I…_ Yuri trailed off as her hand suddenly gripped the sheets, recalling the almost uprising fight with Flynn. "Damn it, I'm an idiot." Throwing off the sheets, she changed into her uniform then went outside.

"Yuri!"

Hearing her name, she swivels around to see Hisca running towards her. "Are you alright? Flynn told us you collapsed yesterday."

_Why do they always worry about me?_ "I'm fine. Nothing bad, I swear."

She frowned for a brief second. "If you insist."

Yuri sighed in relief after the other female knight walked away, possibly going to tell their colleagues about her condition. She felt a small smile tug on her lips as a gentle breeze brushed against her hair, the ground was still wet meaning that it recently stopped raining; Yuri ambled through the streets until coming upon a group of kids nearby.

"Man, did you guys see the look on his face when Irene kissed him?" One of them asked.

Another chortled half-heartedly. "Yeah, it's hilarious. Though I wouldn't consider this a joke, _you_ we're the one who blackmailed him into doing it after all. He's so gonna be after your head y'know?"

"Okay, okay! I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"You better."

When the children left Yuri turns to somewhere else only to witness a girl, whom was carrying a shopping bag, accidently getting hit by someone stridden by her; scattering the items on the floor. In an instant Yuri went over and knelt down next to the girl. "Here, let me help."

"Thank you." The girl glances up and gasped in surprise. "Y-You're-"

"A knight? What's wrong about that?"

"Ah, nothing." Soon they sat down on a bench after having gathered all the items. "Thanks again. Sorry if I caused any trouble."

"No big deal. I'm Yuri, you?"

"Lemia. So what's a knight like you doing in these parts?"

"The brigade I'm in is here to fix up the barrier blastia problem." Yuri replied.

"Oh, that. I just came back from Nor Harbor three days ago when I heard about it." Lemia said. "Hey, do you love anyone Yuri?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What's it to you?"

"I know it's not appropriate, but I'm always curious about one's love life. A reason being is because my boyfriend work's in Dahngrest, so I don't see him often. Then again I write letters to him every now and then to see how he's going and such."

"I see. Well, there's this one guy but I'm not certain if I like him." Yuri muttered while hugging her knees. "We're childhood friends though we argue most of the time, even over trivial matters and the fact he's in the same brigade as me. He's kind, yet very stubborn too."

Lemia looked down in thought. "Dunno. I think he'll come around eventually."

"Huh?"

She winked. "You'll see."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It wasn't long until they parted ways that Yuri was alone once more. _This town's so peaceful. I don't get what's wrong with its barrier blastia. Oh well, have to wait and find out. _Suddenly, a chill ran down her spine and stiffened, as if someone is watching close by. Yuri scans the area, finding no one that felt wary; shaking her head to concluded that there was no one she turns and continued to gait onwards, not noticing someone hidden within the shadows of an alley watching her.

Next thing Yuri realised, a sudden yelp left her lips when slipping on a wet splotch on the ground. She would've fallen if it wasn't for someone stretching out to grab her arm, preventing her from doing so. Yuri groaned then looked at the person, eyes widening at the all too familiar blonde hair. _Why now?_ She pulled away, feeling her cheeks heat up a little. "T-Thanks."

Flynn nodded. "No problem."

Silence had befallen the two soon after. As soon as Yuri had regained her composure, she sighed. "Hey. I-I apologize for yesterday's incident; didn't know what happened, I… I felt stressed."

"… I see. But, it's alright."

"Eh?"

"Everyone has those bad days. I would've been surprised if you didn't."

She snorted. "Look who's talking."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Flynn asked.

"Oh… nothing."

He lets out an irritated sigh. "You're hopeless sometimes."

"And you're anti-social." Yuri re-joined.

"A-Am not!"

"Are too!"

"N-No I-" He stammered on those words when feeling something wet stain his cheek and touched it softly. Yuri blinked upon realising the substance and giggled. Flynn's face flushed the same time she did so. "What's so funny?"

She wipes a tear of mirth from her eye. "S-Sorry; I'm remembering how you used to be a big cry baby when you were little."

_Yuri, who appeared to be no older than 10, had found a younger Flynn crying with a gash on one of his legs one day. And from the looks of it, the wound was fairly recent. She advanced quietly in effort not to startle her flaxen-haired friend. Even if the injury is small, Yuri did grimace at the nasty sight of it._

_Flynn gazes up when he noticed her coming. "Y-Yuri?"_

_She glances at him with hands on her hips. "Honestly Flynn, you're going to be a man when you're older, are you not? Grown men aren't supposed to cry!"_

"_B-But!"_

_Yuri shook her head ridiculously and bends down, removing the ribbon from her hair and tied it around Flynn's wound until it's fully concealed. She smiled prior moving closer to give the latter a peck on the cheek, not noticing the small blush forming on the blonde's face._

Flynn gently touches the cheek where he reminisced on Yuri's caress from that time; his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. He hears a soft moan then swivels around to see Yuri leaning a hand against her head. From Flynn's perspective, her body was feebly trembling and that her face is a little red. This stirred a concern inside causing him to hold her shoulders before she fell again.

"Hey, you o-"

She hastily shoved Flynn aside. "I-I'm fine; guess I'm… feeling hungry since I hadn't had breakfast yet."

"You sure you're not sick? I can go and get a doctor."

"Argh never mind. I'm heading back. See you later."

"Oh... alright."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Only a while later that the brigade were heading to the area where the town's barrier blastia was having a problem.

"So the blastia is here?" questioned Jurgis.

David nodded in reply. "Yeah, it should be in the monument in the centre." He gestured to the pillar ahead.

_That's it huh?_ Yuri wondered. _It's really small. Heh, then again this town's small too._

"Are you certain you asked for a researcher about this?"

"We did. But…" As David trailed off to explain, Yuri spotted a child wondering near the pillar. Her eyes narrowed, having a bad feeling in her stomach when the core in the centre started to glow faintly.

Just as the child moved away somehow the core's shine expanded.

"Watch out!" cried Yuri, catching everyone's attention. She leaped from her spot to tightly embrace the child when a blast emanated from the core, sending the two flying a few feet.

"Yuri!" Flynn exclaimed and rushed to her side followed by Chastel.

"Dammit. It happened again." Someone in the crowd said.

Hisca shared a look with David. "Again?"

"This isn't the only time it occurred." He answered.

Yuri grunted as she rises to her feet while releasing the child from her hold. _What the hell was that?_ She pushed the thought aside then looked at the child. "Hey, you're not hurt or anything?"

The child vigorously shook his head. "No I'm okay; thank you lady. But…"

She raised an eyebrow out of confusion. "But?"

"Y-You're arm."

He pointed a finger to a visible blemish on Yuri's left arm; she easily recognised what it was from the smell infiltrating her nostrils and covered it with her hand once Flynn and Chastel came to them.

"It's nothing, just a scratch. I'll be fine."

"Is everything okay?" asked Chastel.

"Yeah, everything's cool. Though what the heck was that?"

Flynn's eyes narrowed suspiciously at seeing his dark-haired friend tried to hide something with her hand. Slightly underneath he swore he could see a small stain; but Flynn decided to leave it for later.

"Hang on a second. This isn't a barrier blastia!"

They all turned to someone standing near the pillar who was currently observing the core. "What do you mean 'isn't a barrier blastia'?" one of the knights wondered.

"I know this may sound strange, but a friend of mine is a researcher from Aspio. He taught me few basics about blastia." The person answered.

As the person elucidated the knights, Yuri rolled her eyes. Could this day really get any worse?

* * *

Another day passed since then after the brigade tracked backed to Zaphias, learning from the fact that the town's barrier blastia was actually stolen and replaced with a fake. Soon upon returning to the imperial capital, Yuri retreated to the hut where the knights kept their wardogs after swiping a set of bandages from the infirmary.

She glances down after hearing a bark and smiled; the voice belonged to a small puppy with purple and white fur. "Why hello to you too Repede."

"Woof!" Repede responded, his tail wagging happily as she sat down.

Yuri stroked his back before rolling the sleeve of her uniform up to reveal a red pigment, grimacing at it. Seeing how his father Lambert was currently absent, Repede was the only one there and looked up to Yuri like a mother since she happens to be one of the few knights who comes to the hut usually, and titled his head in concern.

"It'll be okay, once I have these on." She gestured the bandages until starting to wrap them around her arm.

However when she was almost done, Yuri stiffened on hearing someone stepping into the hut.

"I knew it…"

And she easily identified the person as Flynn who happens to be standing at the entrance with an angered expression written on his face. "Dammit Yuri, why didn't you tell me you were injured?"

Said girl didn't say anything, only to make it escalate further.

"Idiot! Can't you stop being stubborn and try to do things on your own? Why can't you let anyone shoulder the burden instead of you doing it alone?"

"You…" Yuri gritted her teeth. "You think I can't handle it? Are you implying that I'm weak?"

"I never said-"

"Look at you! Weren't you the one always being a big baby? Even when you were a kid? You have some nerve to call me that!"

Repede lets out a yawn as both friends continued their squabble. He soon noticed Flynn suddenly advances onto Yuri and hoists her up by her collar with a shaky fist. The puppy shifts his gaze from one to the other then walks underneath where Flynn's foot got caught, sending both crashing in the process.

Flynn's blue-green eyes went to the size of saucers the minute he found his mouth touching Yuri's soft lips with his body hunched over her own that laid on the floor. He didn't know what to think when it happened. That was only until realising their position he'd removed himself; turning the other way to hide his flushed cheeks. "S-Sorry..."

Yuri sat up and touched her lips softly where Flynn kissed her. It felt… just right.

Was it true? Did Flynn really love her?

Though she wasn't truly sure; it bewildered her greatly.

* * *

**Maki:** Whew, finished! Jeez what's with me lately? Either way I might be a lot faster now compared to here. If not I'll think of something up. Also did I or did I not mention that puppy Repede will be appearing? XD

Who's here excited about the official First Strike dubbed movie? They say it'll be released by the end of this month, I can't wait!


End file.
